Rabbit Princess
by Misty Narumi
Summary: based on Swan Princess. Prince Kanda and Princess Lavi were forced into an arranged marriage. Years later... KandaxfemLavi, AllenxLenalee
1. Prologue

Rabbit Princess

**Prologue**

Once upon a time, in a kingdom somewhere in the East was a castle with white marbled walls. An elderly man eased his paced in the room, looking out into the distance beyond the balcony after making a few steps. His hands folded behind his back as he paced and looked out. As he stared into the horizon, a bit of grief tugged his heart remembering the news of the death of his son, the King. He had embarked on a journey months ago fulfilling the role of Bookman gathering notes of history. A sudden accident overseas caused his death leaving the elder man to become King once again and the Queen who was with child.

His thoughts were interrupted when one of the maids called him. He glanced at her and noticed a child wrapped in warm blankets. The brown-haired maid gave him the crying child with him receiving with gentle care. A gentle smile graced her lips to congratulate the birth of his granddaughter, then her smile tugged down and her features saddened.

"The Queen has died giving birth to her. Not only losing strength of giving birth, but her heart was stressed on losing His Majesty," Miranda informed. Bookman nodded understandingly, grief tugging his heart once more however looking at his newborn granddaughter lifted his heart with joy. He ordered Miranda to spread the news of her birth. Miranda bowed and did as told.

News spread quickly across the kingdom and afar of the good news of Princess Lavi's birth. When she turned a year old, a gathering of nobles, knights, and other guests was held in her honor at Bookman's castle. Also, an invitation was given to King Tiedoll to bring his son for his and the princess' first meeting.

"Bookman, old friend," Tiedoll called.

"It's good to see you as well, Tiedoll," the elder King said curtly. The other man smiled gently. He had heard the terrible news of Bookman's son and Queen's death and did not summon the topic. After all, the party was to be a joyful one in honor of the new Princess.

"Yuu, don't be shy and say hello," Tiedoll glanced at the 3-year-old boy behind his legs. The boy tugged at his pant leg and stared at the other King with a frown.

"Hello, Prince Yuu," Bookman greeted. The short dark-haired boy backed away hiding behind his father. His father chuckled lightly.

"He's just shy."

Tiedoll glanced around, mentally eager to meet the baby girl while keeping a calm nature on the outside. His eyes stopped as he noticed the pink crib placed on the throne.

"Is she…"

Bookman gestured his friend to the crib. Tiedoll stepped up the steps and smiled curtly at the baby girl.

"Hello, Your Majesty. My, she is quite a beauty!"

Lavi stared at the mustache King, confusion swarming in her emerald eyes. Tiedoll ushered his son as he gently pulled him towards the crib with Kanda struggling with futile effort.

"Yuu, don't be shy and meet little Princess Lavi."

A stool was placed before Kanda. After much struggling, the little Prince gave in with a frown. Tiedoll lifted him onto the stool so the boy can get a good view of the girl. Kanda stared blankly at the redheaded baby as she stared back in confusion. The two Kings left the two children alone for a moment to discuss some political issues.

Somewhere in the shadows, a figure hid behind one of the posts. His form was round almost like a balloon, his eyes hidden behind circular glasses secured on his pointy blue nose. A tall black hat with flower décor sat on his head and he held the handle of a pink umbrella with a pumpkin on top in his white-gloved hand. He turned his heel with a malicious grin graced across his face, the tips reached the ends of his elf-like ears.

Lavi's eyes wondered around her area hearing the echoes of different voices in the room, once hearing her grandfather. Kanda watched her carefully. Somehow inside, he wanted her to look at him again. He closed his eyes as he inched closer to her face holding the rim of the crib for balance, his lips puckered. Her emerald orbs still wandered as she was oblivious to the boy's actions.

Kanda slapped his cheeks a few times not caring if they turn swollen. He slapped until he got her attention, which she did. She stared at him blankly in confusion. Loud cries erupted the room, which caused the crowd to turn towards the throne. The two Kings rushed over towards their children. Tiedoll noticed blood trickling down the boy's nose and immediately took out a napkin from his coat to wipe away the blood. Bookman regretted leaving the children unwatched as he held his granddaughter trying to calm her down. He apologized to the other King, which Tiedoll assured it was all right.

"Yuu, you're so silly," the father joked.

When both children calmed down, Bookman placed Lavi back into her crib. Kanda pointed towards the girl calling her name like a broken record. To the adults, he seemed desperate to see her.

"Lavi! Lavi! Lavi! Lavi!"

Tiedoll placed his son on the stool once more and placed a necklace in the boy's tiny hands. A lotus pendant dangled from the silver chains. "Show the Princess her gift."

Lavi watched as the lotus dangled above her. Her eyes shone seeing the light reflected against the flower. She squealed as she reached for the pendant with her tiny hands.

At that moment, the two Kings decided to arrange their children's marriage to bring their kingdoms together. They arranged that every summer for Princess Lavi and Prince Kanda to meet and hopefully get along well.


	2. Chapter 1

Rabbit Princess

Chapter 1

**5 years later…**

King Tiedoll waited with his son on a small passageway in the middle of a valley in his kingdom. He welcomed Bookman who just arrived with Lavi on a horse. The old man lifted his granddaughter off the horse after he stepped off. The little girl glanced shyly to the side before being pushed lightly towards the young Prince, who refused to move his spot with a grimace. Kanda toppled over but gained his balance after his father gave him a push.

Kanda's eyes scanned the girl's form for a moment, studying her. Lavi blinked and stared at him curiously. With her short red hair and bangs covering bits of her forehead, Kanda assumed Lavi resembled a boy if she had not worn a white headband with a pink rose décor on the right side of her head and a pink long-sleeved gown, the skirt reaching to her ankles. As his dark eyes averted to her face, he couldn't help but cringe inside. He wanted to run away…

"Yuu, greet the Princess," Tiedoll urged. The boy groaned. He bowed before her like a gentleman.

"I-its nice to see you, Princess _Lavi_," He greeted with a sarcastic tone.

Lavi curtsied holding the side of her dress. "Its nice to see you too, Prince Yuu."

His eyebrow twitched at the sound of her saying his name. He took her hand in his and looked at it with a distasteful look with the girl glaring at him with a warning look. The boy's eyebrows furrowed and lips puckered as he reached in to kiss her bare hand. After giving it a chaste kiss, he quickly pulled away and wiped his mouth.

"Yuck!" He stuck his tongue out in disgust. _I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer. _He grimaced at the thought. _I bet she can't wrestle, hunt, or box… _

After wiping her hand against her skirt, she placed her hands in almost kung fu stance. Kanda backed away slightly, holding his arm in defense, astonished. Bookman slapped his granddaughter across the head with him getting a pout and glare from the girl as she rubbed the place where she was slapped. Kanda grimaced receiving a certain aura as his father looked down at him a few distances away. That aura being doing certain things he hates once they return to their castle. The two children glanced at each other before they bowed before each other.

"_I'm so happy for you to come,"_ Kanda said sarcastically as he bowed.

"_I'm so happy to be here,"_ Lavi replied in the same tone as she curtsied. They both wished to run away and play instead of seeing each other in this occasion. As they stole each other's glances, they quickly turned away crossing their arms.

"Hmph!"

Bookman and Tiedoll mentally sighed. Tiedoll offered the guests for a cup of tea and snacks with Bookman's agreement. A few moments had passed and the two men walked side by side along the same passageway they met earlier today. They remarked of their children "getting along" hiding the fact that they weren't; but that would not stop them with the arrangement of the marriage.

"Yuu is beginning to grow into looking quite a ladies' man," Tiedoll said.

Kanda and Lavi passed by the adults as they clashed wooden swords with Lavi trying to hit the boy only him always blocking the attack. Bookman and Tiedoll quickly grabbed Kanda and Lavi respectively to prevent them from hurting themselves, the two children struggling with futile effort. Both adults agreed Kanda and Lavi make a great match!

_This isn't my idea of fun. _


	3. Chapter 2

Rabbit Princess

Chapter 2

"Lavi! LAVI! Get down here this instant, young lady!" Bookman called from outside of the castle.

The ten-year-old Princess groaned irritably as she dragged herself onto the balcony from her room, her red hair in a complete mess. "What?"

"Kanda is waiting so don't dawdle!"

Lavi rolled her eyes. "Gramps! I have not packed or washed my hair!" she complained as she pulled at her braided pigtails that had hung over her shoulder. "And…I get seasick…" she slumped over the edge.

Bookman frowned and placed his fist against his hip, his eyebrows furrowed. He would take no excuses and with that he made his way back into the castle to drag the Princess to their carriage with her struggling with futile effort and howling in complaint. He also ordered Miranda to pack Lavi's things before they leave with the maid replying with a nervous, "Y-yes, Sir."

22222222222222

Meanwhile….

"Yuu! Its time to…" Tiedoll stopped in his tracks as he glanced at his son training swordsmanship. He slanted his eyes to get a good view of the doll tied to the post Kanda was attacking, then sighed slightly shaking his head in disbelief. The rag doll almost resembled (or supposed to apparently) Princess Lavi: red strings knitted on its head, green buttons for eyes, a stitched smile, and a pink dress.

"Is it really necessary?" the King pressed. "At least show a bit respect and Lavi will be here soon."

The twelve year old grimaced. "If I have to kiss her hand again, I swear I'm gonna be sick!" he then sliced off the head with a swift of his sword.

22222222222222

A few hours had passed since Bookman and Lavi arrived at Tiedoll's castle, along with Komui and Lenalee Lee, children of Baron and scientist in their kingdom Dr. Lee, who arrived a bit later. Dr. Lee couldn't attend since he had research to complete. The first thing when the elder King and Komui arrived at the castle to meet Tiedoll was meeting Baron Marian Cross. The girls had been told to play outside with the boys leaving the men in their discussion. Komui sadly couldn't play with his little sister since his father had asked him to take note of "important" things from the Kings and gain experience.

"Guys!"

"Wait up!"

Lavi and Lenalee called as they chased after the two boys, Kanda and Allen in the grass field behind the castle. The boys ignored them as they raced up a tree to Kanda's tree house. The girls stopped in their tracks as they reached the tree hunching over their knees to catch their breath. They screeched in surprise as water balloons hit them on the head.

"Hey!"

As Lavi stepped on the steps to teach the boys a lesson, another balloon splat in her face. Lenalee glared up at the boys as she caught her friend from falling over.

"No girls allowed!"

"Can't you read?"

Allen held a sign saying **"No Girls Allowed".**

Lavi frowned. "You guys are so unfair!"

"We really don't care!"

Lavi and Lenalee exchanged glances, a mischievous grin crossed their lips. Allen and Kanda noticed and turned pale thinking of what the girls were up to.

"Boys, it's all or none…" Lenalee said as the girls stood under the house on both sides. On the count of three, the girls kicked the stakes that held the tree house with the boys cursing as the house collapsed over the girls.

The adults and Komui rushed outside as soon as they heard a loud scream and crash only to shake their heads in disbelief of the children's mischief. The children were quickly tended to after the adults tossed away the rubble, and scolded. Allen received a pound in the head by his guardian Cross, while Komui cried of how boys were so mean to hurt his precious Lenalee.

22222222222

A month passed as citizens gathered near the port as seagulls chirped and flew above. Packages, crates, and barrels have been loaded onto the ship. A few have been left behind when the crew took a break from loading.

Lavi sat on top of one of the crates with a bored look, legs crossed and her chin in her palm. She was clad in an outfit a usual towns boy wears: a white-long sleeved blouse over an olive vest, mud-colored pants tucked into dark laced boots. Her pigtails hung over her slender shoulders and a mud-colored cap was adorned on her head. She stared into the distance oblivious to Kanda and Allen looking at her from the ship. They exchanged glances with a mischievous grin.

"Lavi!"

The red head's eyes shone as she stood up greeting Lenalee. In a quick moment, the girls were bombarded with tomatoes as they held their arms from the substance getting into their eyes. After when it seems the boys finished throwing tomatoes, the girls glared at them before chasing them around on the ship. The two parties exchanged a battle of fruits and vegetables, anything they could find on the ship.

"You boys are gonna pay!"

Few moments later, the children were then punished by being forced clean the ship of the mess, with the protests of the adults to the crew. In addition, the boys were given a bit more labor than the girls. The children complained this was the worst summer in their life so far as they mopped and scrubbed with their guardians remarking of their faults for their misbehavior.

News and rumors were spread among the citizens of both kingdoms about the arranged marriage between Prince Kanda and Princess Lavi. They were delighted of the news, but also concern about the Prince and Princess not getting along. The citizens were to be sure to be alert of new news between the royal pair while living their ordinary lives.


End file.
